


Day 28: Swallowing

by madam_mess



Series: Kinktober2017 [28]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, M/M, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_mess/pseuds/madam_mess
Summary: Mako was a lucky man. There was only one thing he wanted to see his boyfriend do.





	Day 28: Swallowing

**Author's Note:**

> real short cuz im crazy busy

Mako knots his fingers into the thin, blonde hair before him. He lets out a quiet and throaty hum at the feeling of Jamison’s throat contracting around the head of his dick. The older man did not often think about how lucky he was but now, with Jamison letting out small gagging noises as he chokes on the dick in his mouth, it’s all he can think of.

His breathing is ragged as he pushes his member further into the younger man’s mouth. He knew that Jamie could not take him to the base. It was not possible but that did not stop Mako from trying to shove as much into the tight heat of his lover’s mouth. As he comes, he can feel that throat tighten as his lover chokes on his come.

At that moment, he realizes the only thing that could make this better. He pulls his dick from the skinny blonde’s mouth and clamps a hand over his lips to keep him from spitting it out like he normally would. A small smirk plays on his lips as he watches his boyfriend try and shove the hand away.

“Swallow.”


End file.
